


Just One Kiss

by beautifulmagick



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Genderswap, femme pynch, nervous awkward Ada, sex in the bmw, suave Rowan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 17:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11972184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulmagick/pseuds/beautifulmagick
Summary: Ada is at pride with Blue when she meets the most beautiful girl she's ever met in her life. She spends the next two weeks trying to find her again.





	Just One Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the tumblr post about the young girl who was kissed at pride to determine her sexuality.

Ada squirmed under Blue’s strong hold. For such a tiny man, he was surprisingly strong and he did not release Ada’s chin until he’d painstakingly applied a bi-pride flag to her cheek. Ada rolled her eyes at her friend and shoved him back a few steps once he was done.

“I don’t even know if I’m bi, Blue,” Ada whined loudly.

“Sure you do. You’ve had plenty of crushes on girls,” Blue said with a shrug. He grabbed their drinks off the ground and shoved one into Ada’s hand.

Ada took a long drink of her rum and coke. She and Blue had snuck their own liquor into the event in one of Blue’s many pockets. The pants he was wearing were twice the size he needed to wear and he’d hidden snacks and drinks in the various pockets. Blue’s sense of fashion left much to be desired but he loved to make his own clothing. Ada had dressed much more simply in deference to the heat. A coca-cola tank top she’d bought a the goodwill and a pair of shorts. Blue had spent nearly an hour fighting with Ada’s long, curly hair until it was piled artfully on top of her head and gleamed in the sun.

“Having a crush on a girl doesn’t prove anything. I know plenty of straight people who have same-sex crushes,” Ada argued petulantly.

Blue rolled his eyes expansively. He rubbed at his own cheek where he’d applied his own pansexual-pride flag.

“That person isn’t very straight then.” Blue knocked back the rest of his drink and pulled another small bottle of rum from one of his pockets.

“How much do you have hidden in there?”

Blue smirked at her in response.

“It’s pride, Ada. Getting drunk is part of the experience.”

Getting drunk had never been high on Ada’s priority list. Her alcoholic father had made sure of that. Though, in the hot sun with people laughing and having fun all around them, it felt safe. She wasn’t afraid of her temper—or anyone else’s—when there was so much happiness and celebration around her. She rolled her eyes at Blue’s smirk and handed her cup to him as well. The rum was masked well by the coke they were mixing it with and it wasn’t long before she was happily tipsy and dancing with everyone else.

“So are you gonna try to talk to anyone?” Blue asked curiously.

Ada sighed heavily. She wasn’t sure she was able to approach anyone, male or female. Despite the joyous mood around them, it was still too nerve wracking. What if they weren’t interested in her? What if she talked to a girl and she wasn’t really bisexual? What if she accidently led her on?

“I don’t think so,” Ada admitted.

“Why not? You’re hot and it’s pride.”

“Just because you dated me doesn’t mean anyone else will, Blue,” Ada argued.

“That doesn’t change the fact that you’re hot, Parrish. If I didn’t already know that we’re terrible for each other, I’d date you again,” Blue said with a laugh.

“I’m just afraid that I’ll start talking to a girl and I won’t actually be bisexual and I’ll lead her on and that sounds really shitty and narcissistic but it’s true,” Ada groaned rubbing a hand over her face.

“I don’t think that’s how sexuality works, Ada. If you like girls then you like girls,” Blue said seriously.

“I’ve never even kissed a girl! How would I be sure of anything!”

“I mean, if you want to make sure, I can kiss you.”

Ada whipped around, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. Behind her stood the most beautiful girl she’d ever seen in her life. She was tall and wearing black from head to toe despite the heat. Her black skinny jeans were ripped artfully and it was obvious she’d bought them that way instead of wearing them out. Her black tank top was cut low on the sides and you could see flashes of her bra and the dark tattoo that snaked up her neck and around her sides. Her hair was cropped short and her eyeliner was sharp enough to cut someone. Ada could practically feel all her brain function grind to a halt when she smirked at her. The girl’s blue eyes trailed over her body all the way from her hair down to her sandaled feet. Liquid warmth flooded her body and she knew, even without this girl touching her, that she was very very interested in girls.

“Um, yes? If you want to?” Ada stuttered.

The girl smirked wider. She looked predatory and beautiful. Ada felt her knees wobble alarmingly and she couldn’t remember how much she’d had to drink. What if this was all a figment of her imagination? A girl this beautiful wouldn’t just offer someone like Ada Parrish kisses.

Ada startled when hands wrapped around her waist. The girl pulled her close until they were chest to chest and Ada could smell her expensive perfume. There was a moment of stillness, the both of them staring into each other’s eyes, before the girl’s slipped closed and she pressed their mouths together. Ada felt fireworks explode behind her eyelids instantly. The other girl kissed her like their lives were dependent on it—she mapped the inside of her mouth with her tongue and slowly slid her hands up to cup her face tenderly. Ada couldn’t help the way her hands fisted in her tank top. She wanted to make sure she never pulled away. Very gently, she moved her own hands upwards to settle on the back of her neck. The skin there was soft and the bristles of her shorn hair tickled her fingers. After what felt like forever, the other girl pulled away. Ada tried to keep her close, her tipsy brain screaming at her to not let go.

“Did that answer your question?” She murmured, still close enough for Ada to feel her breath against her lips.

“Yes. Definitely into girls,” Ada answered hoarsely.

The girls hands slid down her body again, skimming over her shoulders and settling on her waist. Ada tilted her head to be kissed again and was rewarded by one more chaste kiss.

“I’m glad I was able to help you figure that out,” she said and then she was gone.

Ada blinked around, her eyes barely adjusting to the bright sun again. The crowd was thick around them and she had no clue which way the other girl had gone. She looked around in confusion and found Blue sitting on the curb with a pale blonde girl. They were laughing together when Ada approached them.

“Did that really just happen? Did a girl just kiss me and then disappear?” Ada asked anxiously.

Blue blinked hard at her.

“You let her disappear?!”

“I didn’t let her do anything! She kissed me and then she said she was glad to help me out and then she was gone!” Ada ran a hand over her hair and sighed.

“That’s some fairytale shit,” the blonde girl commented.

Ada rolled her eyes and threw herself onto the curb beside them.

“I’m Nina, by the way,” she introduced herself.

“Ada. I’m definitely bisexual and the girl of my dreams is apparently a witch,” Ada said forlornly.

Nina patted her shoulder consolingly. Blue mixed her a new drink and Ada drank it slowly, drowning her sorrows.

“Maybe we’ll run into her again.”

They did not run into her again. By the time night had fallen and everyone was dispersing, Ada hadn’t seen the tall girl at all. She was almost convinced she had been a figment of her overactive imagination. If Blue hadn’t seen her as well, then she would have been sure that it hadn’t happened at all.

***

 

“I’m not even sure she was real,” Ada whined, curling close to Blue’s side.

Blue ran one hand through Ada’s long hair and hummed consolingly. They were curled up on Blue’s tiny dorm bed with the sun streaming through the open window. It had been days since Ada’s first Pride celebration and she was convinced she’d imagined the beautiful girl who’d kissed her.

“Sweetheart, I was there. I saw that girl. You just didn’t seal the deal and get her number,” Blue said with a laugh.

“Don’t fuck with me, Sargent. You were the one feeding me liquor,” Ada growled.

“I didn’t expect some motorcycle mama to come and kiss your brains out either, Parrish,” Blue countered.

“Motorcycle mama?”

Blue laughed again, a warm rich sound against Ada’s ear.

“Yeah, she was dressed in head to toe black. She had combat boots and her head was shaved—motorcycle mama.”

“That sounds like something your mom would say.”

Blue sat up, dislodging Ada’s hold and leaving her sprawled on the bed.

“How dare you, Ada. I do not sound like my mother.”

Ada rolled her eyes and pulled Blue back down to lay with her. He was tiny but so was his bed so they were piled up like puppies on the small space. It was friendly and comfortable, and it was something Ada hadn’t realized she’d missed all her life until she had it. Their brief time dating had been disastrous but their friendship was solid.

“We’ll find her, babe. She has to be around here somewhere—it’s not like the town is that big.”

“There’s just no way a girl like her is single or even looking for me. She was way too perfect.”

“Don’t sell yourself short, babe. I have an idea, how about we post a missed connection? Maybe she’ll see it or maybe her friend will,” Blue suggested.

“What’s a missed connection?”

“It’s on craigslist. You put what you were doing and who you’re looking for. It might work.”

Blue grabbed his laptop and pulled up craigslist. The ancient computer took its sweet time connecting to the internet but once they were connected, Blue found the right message board to post to.

“Looking for the girl who kissed me at Pride,” Blue narrated as he typed.

“This makes me sound pathetic,” Ada sighed, burying her head in Blue’s pillows.

“No, it doesn’t. Shut up and let me type.”

Ada groaned again and stayed face down in the pillows. She trusted Blue to take care of the post. She didn’t expect anything to come out of it anyway. Surely the girl was too busy being cool and beautiful and magical to be on a site like craigslist.

“Now we wait. Surely she’ll be looking for you.”

Emails flooded Blue’s mailbox but none of them seemed promising. None of the people responding could say what kind of tank-top Ada had been wearing or anything about what the girl herself had been wearing. It looked like mostly trolls looking for attention instead of the girl they were looking for. Each day, Ada got more disheartened. Finally, she told Blue to take the post down and gave up.

Nearly two weeks after Pride, Ada had to do laundry. She hadn’t had the time or the energy to do it any time before that. Working three jobs and going to university full time left her with precious little time to do such mundane things as laundry. She’d run out of clean underwear the day before and had resorted to her swimsuit bottoms. Finally, she took the day off to go to the laundromat on campus.

The laundromat was empty in the middle of the evening. Many students still took their laundry home to have their parents wash it for them but Ada had no such luxury. She took her homework with her and set up at one of the folding tables. While her laptop booted up, she started sorting her laundry. Methodically, she checked the pockets on her pants before dropping them into the washer. She couldn’t afford to lose money or items in the washing machine. As the basin filled up, she dug through her clothes to find things that would still fit. At the bottom of her bag she found the high-waisted shorts she’d worn to pride. Carefully, she reached into each pocket—only to freeze when she found something in the back right pocket.

“What the hell…?”

Ada pulled the crumpled piece of paper out and stared at it. She didn’t remember shoving anything into her back pockets but she was also drunk so she didn’t trust her memory. It wasn’t until she unfolded it that she realized what it was. In messy handwriting was the name “Rowan Lynch” followed by a phone number. Memories flew through Ada’s brain and she dimly remembered the girl, Rowan’s, hands resting against the small of her back. It would have been so easy for her to slip the piece of paper into her back pocket.

All thoughts of homework and laundry left Ada. With trembling hands, she dug her phone out of her bag and quickly added the number to her contact list. Then she pulled up an empty text message. She wasn’t sure what to say—it’d been nearly two weeks since their kiss—but she knew she had to try. It took her a moment of deliberation but finally she settled on a simple “hi, we met at pride and I just found your number in my pocket.”

Ada sat her phone down and finished getting her laundry into the washing machine and got it started. She felt jittery and nervous even though it was just a text message. What if Rowan didn’t remember her? What if too much time had passed? A girl that beautiful was surely not waiting around for someone like Ada.

Her phone buzzed and she snatched it up instantly. Rowan’s name lit up her screen and she fumbled to open to message.

 **Rowan:** You just found my number? It’s been 2 weeks

Ada sighed and ran a hand through her unruly hair. This was exactly what she was afraid of.

 **Ada:** I was doing my laundry and I found it in my pocket. In my defense, I was drunk and you were really hot. I’m not convinced you’re real.

She sat her phone down and waited. Her laptop was open and ready for her to work on her essay but she couldn’t concentrate.

 **Rowan:** I’m real. Are you texting me bc you want something?

Ada’s heart pounded in her chest. This was it.

 **Ada:** Maybe a date? Since you did reassure me that I very much like girls.

The silence in the laundromat was deafening. Ada was hyper aware of her clothes in the washing machine, the hum of her laptop and the noise from outside. Finally, her phone buzzed in her hands and she saw a new message from Rowan.

 **Rowan:** U owe me a good date since u disappeared for 2 weeks

 **Ada:** You’re lucky you’re a better kisser than you are texter.

 **Rowan:** I don’t text at all usually. U got lucky.

Ada smiled at her phone.

 **Ada:** I feel blessed. Do you want to meet for coffee or something? I live on caffeine so I’m always up for it.

Firmly, she sat her phone aside and pulled up her notes. She needed to get her essay done for English if she wanted to have any time for dating. Her phone was silent for several minutes and Ada was able to get her first paragraph typed up. She couldn’t stop herself from glancing at her phone every few seconds though. She was nearly a page into her essay when her phone finally buzzed again.

 **Rowan:** That’s fine. 2morrow afternoon?

Ada grinned excitedly. She was immensely glad the Laundromat was empty so that there were no witnesses to her excitement.

 **Ada:** Perfect. I’ll text you when I get out of class around 2.

Ada’s phone didn’t vibrate again but Ada didn’t mind. She was able to finish her essay by the time her clothes went into the dryer. She was ahead of most of her due dates but with three jobs, it was never a bad idea to get further ahead. She started her lab notes while the dryer tumbled beside her. By the time her laundry was neatly folded and back into her bag, she was two weeks ahead on her homework. She packed all of her things away and dragged it all back to her dorm.

The next day dragged. Ada went to her classes and listened attentively to all of her professors but she wasn’t sure she was retaining any of it. All she could think of was Rowan. The other girl was a hazy memory from pride but the feeling of her mouth on hers was crystal clear. She wanted nothing more than a repeat performance of that kiss. Preferably one that never ended. The day dragged until finally it was time for her to meet Rowan.

 **Ada:** Campus coffee shop?

Ada stared at her phone anxiously until it lit up in her hands.

 **Rowan:** I’m already there.

With a smile, Ada walked as fast as she could towards the coffee shop on campus. It occurred to her when she was halfway there that she hadn’t even asked Rowan if she went to the same university as her. She’d just assumed. Luckily, Rowan was easy to spot in the back of the coffee shop. She looked just as beautiful as she had at pride—black leather jacket layered over a black tank top. She was sitting down but from was Ada could see, her legs were clad in black jeggings and she had her boots on. She had to be hot but she didn’t look uncomfortable. Ada ordered her coffee then slowly approached her table.

“Took you fucking long enough,” Rowan growled but her lips were upturned in a grin that belied her gruffness.

“I’m sorry, I just got out of class. I didn’t even ask if you if you go here too, I just assumed you did,” Ada said apologetically.

“I do but I don’t have classes until later. I’m not a morning person.”

Ada ran a nervous hand through her hair. Rowan was watching her with cool blue eyes and the intensity of her gaze made Ada’s stomach flutter pleasantly.

“I’m terrible at this whole meeting people thing. I never know what to talk about,” Ada admitted softly.

Rowan snorted and took a drink of her coffee.

“What are you in school for?”

Ada launched into a description of her major. She knew she was rambling but it was hard to worry about that when Rowan was listening to her so intently. If anything, Rowan seemed to be more interested in hearing about her political science major than most of her friends usually were.

“I’m sorry, I’m nervous and I’m rambling,” Ada finished.

Rowan smirked at her.

“There’s really nothing to be nervous about—you’ve already had my tongue in your mouth. Unless you forgot.”

Ada felt herself blush. She had definitely not forgotten.

“If I say I forgot—do I get a repeat performance?”

Rowan stared at her for a long moment. Ada could feel her gaze like a physical caress and she wanted to kiss her more than anything in the world.

“If you wanna go make out, all you have to do is ask,” Rowan said finally.

Ada blushed hotter but she met Rowan’s eyes.

“Do you wanna go make out?”

Rowan’s grin was predatory and sharp. Ada couldn’t wait to be captured by it. Rowan grabbed their cups and tossed them in the trashcan then slid her hand into Ada’s. Ada followed her excitedly out to her car-- and only paused for a moment to ogle the beautiful BMW before slipping into the passenger seat. Rowan turned the car on and turned down the deafening electronica that blasted through the speakers. Then she put the car into gear and drove until they reached the nearby park.

“I feel like a teenager. Are we really going to park and makeout?” Ada asked with a laugh.

“We absolutely are, unless you don't want to.”

Ada laughed and unhooked her seatbelt. The car was small enough that it was easy to lean over the center console and kiss Rowan. She could feel the other girl smirking against her lips and she loved the feeling. There was something about Rowan that made Ada feel giddy and she chased the feeling. Both of Rowan’s hands came up to cup Ada’s face gently and she deepened the kiss, licking into Ada’s mouth with a soft groan. It wasn't enough though, Ada needed to be closer.

“You're too far away,” Ada whined softly.

Rowan pulled back and pulled the lever on her seat. She shoved it back away from the steering wheel then arched an eyebrow at Ada. There was moment of quiet, the only noise the purring of the BMW’s engine and Rowan’s muted edm. Then Ada climbed across the center console and straddled Rowan's lap. Their bodies pressed flush together and Ada grinned in satisfaction.

“Good?” Ada asked breathlessly.

“Perfect,” Rowan replied.

Rowan slid her hands up Ada’s bare thighs. Shivers raced up and down Ada’s spine and she silently thanked herself for thinking to wear a skirt that morning. Rowans hands stopped just shy of the hemline-- something Ada found to be very respectful but very unnecessary. 

“You can go under it,” Ada said.

Rowan groaned softly and reached up to drag Ada into a bruising kiss. Ada melted against her instantly. The car was too hot and her legs were already cramped but it felt too good to stop. Rowans mouth trailed hot kisses down her neck and over her collarbone. Her hands returned to her thighs tentatively, as if waiting for Ada to stop her. When Ada did not object, they became more sure and skated up her thighs and around to cup her ass.

“Fuck, Ada. You're fucking perfect," Rowan groaned, her voice thick and reverent.

“I bet you say that to all the girls,” Ada laughed softly.

“I can't remember the last time I met a girl like you,” Ronan admitted. “I'm not into one-offs.”

Ada felt her heart thump in her chest.

“Does that mean you'll go on another date with me?”

Rowan groaned again and buried her face in the crook of Ada’s shoulder.

“I waited two weeks for your clueless ass to call me-- of course I'm going on another date with you.”

Ada gently pulled Rowan's face up to hers and pressed their lips together. The kiss was sweet despite Rowan’s hold on her ass and it was full of promise. Ada pushed back against her hands and laughed when it dragged a soft moan from Rowan’s throat. Rowan’s hands tightened for a moment then slid up to caress her sides and her stomach. Ada wasn't sure what to do with her own hands. She traced the hinge of Rowan's jaw, then the back of her neck.

“Don't be shy, babe,” Rowan murmured between kisses.

Ada slowly moved her hands down Rowan’s body. Rowan arched into her touch instantly. Ada cupped Rowan’s small breasts in her hands and marveled at how they fit perfectly in her palms.

“Are you even wearing a bra?”

“No. I hate underwear,” Rowan shrugged nonchalantly.

Ada felt her brain short circuit.

“You're not wearing underwear? At all?”

Rowan smirked sharply. She leaned back and pulled her tank top up until it was unlocked from her jeans. Then she pushed Ada’s hands under it. Ada unerringly found Rowan’s bare breast and she dragged her fingers around her nipples until they hardened under her touch.

“How far do you want this to go? I don't want you to feel pressured,” Rowan said seriously.

Ada took stock of her body. She could feel herself flushing all the way down to her chest and her hands were shaking. She'd never felt so aroused in her life. She’d had sex before but nothing like this. She wasn't even naked yet and she felt desperate.

“I'm good. I want you to touch me-- if you want to,” Ada said finally.

“If I want to…” Rowan scoffed, rolling her eyes.

Rowan dipped her hand into Ada’s panties. Ada arched up, lifting up onto her knees so that Rowan could reach her better.

“Please?” Ada gasped.

Rowan’s fingers slid slickly against her skin. They brushed over her clit gently, then moved back to press against her entrance.

“You're so fucking wet, Ada,” Rowan whined. Her whole body trembled with arousal and she wasn't even the one being touched.

“I told you that I want you,” Ada whimpered back. “I even said please.”

Rowan nodded. She took a deep breath then kissed her. Ada moaned against her mouth and accepted her kiss desperately. She dug her nails into Rowan’s shoulder and bucked against her hand. Rowan rewarded her by gently sliding two fingers inside of her. 

Rowan kept her palm flat against Ada’s clit and crooked her fingers. Ada dropped heavily against her chest and rocked into her hand, forcing her deeper with each thrust of her hand. The car was sweltering hot and the windows were fogged up. Ada could feel Rowan’s panted breaths against her throat and she felt over sensitive all over.

“Next time, I want you in my bed,” Rowan whispered against her ear.

Ada moaned and scraped her nails roughly over Rowan's shoulders. It was overwhelming. Rowan was so close to her, their bodies plastered together in the front seat of Rowan’s expensive BMW. Rowan’s other hand moved up to unhook Ada's bra then greedily skimmed around her body to palm at her freed breasts.

“I'm so close…” Ada warned, rocking down hard and grinding against the heel of Rowan's hand.

“Already, babe?” Rowan nipped roughly at her ear and grinned.

Ada couldn't even find it in herself to be embarrassed. She had the hottest girl she'd ever met in her life kissing her and touching her. She felt like she was on fire from the inside and she needed Rowan to stoke it further. She wanted to explode.

“Please don't stop.”

“I would never,” Rowan promised hoarsely.

Ada forced her eyes open and looked down at Rowan. Her blue eyes were dark in the bright car. Her skin was blotchy from the heat and her brow was dappled with sweat. She looked perfect. Ada never wanted the moment to end. It was too much, though, and the tingling at the base of her spine steadily increased until she was arched taut in Rowan’s lap. The expectation stretched-- and then she shattered, her released slammed into her in waves, making her cling to Rowan to anchor her.

“Good, so good,” Rowan whispered soothingly. She kissed Ada's face and hair over and over while she came down from her high.

“Fuck,” Ada whispered, sagging against Rowan.

“You're so fucking hot,” Rowan kissed her again then gently pulled her hand out of her panties.

“Don't you dare wipe that on my clothes,” Ada warned her weakly.

Rowan winked at her and licked her fingers. Ada felt heat flash through her again. Rowan looked so satisfied with her fingers in her mouth, greedily sucking the taste of Ada off of them. Ada pushed herself up on wobbling thighs and fumbled with the buttons on Rowan’s jeans.

“You don't have to do anything if you don't want to,” Rowan said.

Ada paused and glanced up at Rowans blushing face.

“Do you want me to?”

Rowan slumped down in her chair and groaned.

“I'm going to come the second you touch me. I don't think I've ever been this wet in my life,” Rowan admitted shakily.

Ada smiled at her and finally got her jeans unbuttoned. The angle was awkward but Ada was determined. She slid her hand into her pants and slotted her fingers over Rowan's clit. Her jeans were damp against the back of her hand but nothing compared to the wet heat under her palm.

“Inside, please,” Rowan begged.

Ada steadied herself against Rowan's shoulder and pressed her fingers inside of her. Rowan bucked up hard, a hoarse groan bursting from her throat. Ada thrust her fingers the best she could with Rowan's jeans trapping her. It seemed to be enough, though-- Rowan was trembling from head to toe beneath her.

Rowan wrapped her arms around Ada’s neck and dragged her closer. She was panting too hard to properly kiss her but the closeness was what she needed anyway. Finally, she went completely still, her body pulled tight like a bow string. Ada thrust as hard as she could and pressed her palm firmly against Rowan's clit. It only took one more stroke before Rowan came, her back arched obscenely and she spat swear words against Ada's chest.

“Jesus Christ Ada, you're gonna fucking kill me.”

Ada pulled her hand out of Rowan's jeans and stared at the sticky mess on her fingers. She wasn't sure she was ready to lick it clean like rowan did-- but the decision was made for her. Rowan grabbed her hand and wrapped her lips around her fingers with a soft moan.

“Wow, OK… that's hotter than I expected,” Ada stammered.

Rowan kissed her palm and released her hand.

“What now, babe?” Rowan asked with a challenging gleam in her eyes.

Ada rolled her eyes and kissed her hotly.

“Do you live in a dorm?” She asked between kisses. 

“Nope,” Rowan answered.

“Let’s go back to your place,” Ada suggested.

Rowan gently pushed Ada back towards the passenger seat and buttoned her jeans back up.

“Sounds like a plan.”


End file.
